Little Kate Ashby Gets Executed (Elephant012's version)
Little Kate Ashby Gets Executed is Elephant012's version of Little Kate Ashby Goes to Jail Summary: After murdering her grandmother, Kate Smith AKA Little Kate Ashby gets punished by the animal visitors as they force her to do stuff not made by her favorite companies like watching monster movies and shows and eating gross animal foods for murdering her grandmother Beatrice Dew. Then, Selkie and her friends send Little Kate Ashby back to The Lakeside where she belongs. A werewolf, a basilisk and a dragon clobber and eat Little Kate Ashby and she's gone for good. Afterwards, Iris, Giffany and Azura get rewarded by Geon, Woo and Beetle Mania, their rewards are: Getting ungrounded, getting their clothes, boots, shoes and socks removed, getting their feet cleaned with soapy brushes and water and lotionized with lotion, having their arms, armpits, belly and legs shaved with razors, having their fingernails and toenails treated, trimmed with nail clippers, filed with nail filers and painted with nail polish, having their anklets put on their right ankles, normal tattoos on their right insteps and toe rings on their right ring toes, getting their armpits, tummies, abs, tummy buttons, feet and toes tickled by fingers and loftwing feathers and a bedtime back, tummy, leg and foot massage. Transcript Part 1: Little Kate Ashby's porn stuff gets demolished and her Cinderella monster gets killed *(Perry, United Kingdom, November 12, 2018) *see Little Kate Ashby in bed with her pornographic stuff everywhere and her Cinderella monster out of her card. William Smith walks in *William Smith: Wake up! *(Little Kate Ashby gets out of bed wearing her nightgown) *Little Kate Ashby: What now? *William Smith: Kate Smith, since you've been killing people, destroying places, hurting Selkie and her friends, looking up porn and making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-Ray openings. Everything in your room including your pornographic stuff will be destroyed along with your Adult Swim and Comedy Central stuff by Dragon Kamui and you won't like it. Also, Dragon Kamui is going to kill your Cinderella monster as well. *Kate Smith: Dad, please! Anything but summoning Dragon Kamui to destroy my stuff! * * * Part 2: Kate Smith gets doomed and sent back to the Lakeside where she belongs/Eaten by 3 monster girls *William Smith: Wow! Look at that Kate! There are so many visitors who are here to see you! *Bing Bong: I'm Bing Bong from Inside Out, you'll not only be forced to watch my monster movie, but other monster movies as well. *Reggie: I'm Reggie from Free Birds, you'll forget your memories all about porn. *Classified: I'm Classified from The Penguins of Madagascar. *Sharptooth: *Chanticleer: *Aslan: *Soren: *Freddy Ferret: *Cyber Woo: I'm Cyber Woo from King of the Monsters 2, your people magazine collection will be burned and we'll hit your head on the walls 100 times everyday nonstop! *Ray: *Hank: I'm Hank from Finding Dory. You will eat gross animal stuff such as dead animals, ear wigs, poached raccoon tails, rat burgers, dried lizards, cat litter, snakes on a stick, sardines, bugs, chicken feet soup, crusty bat fangs, fried skunks, bee stinger sushi, pig nose pancakes, deep fried seal flippers, dirty deer antlers and elephant tusk crackers! *Freddy Fazbear: *Kai: I'm Kai from Zambezia. You'll play monster video games such as Five Nights at Freddie's series, Cuphead, The King of the Monsters 1 & 2, Pokèmon games, Godzilla games, Rampage games, Fire Emblem games and Earnest Evans trilogy! *Selkie: I'm Selkie from Fire Emblem Fates. You will be forced to watch monster movies and shows such as Pokemon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, The Lion Guard, Back at the Barnyard, Inside Out, Free Birds, The Penguins Of Madagascar, The Land Before Time Series, The Chronicles of Naria: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, Barnyard, The Princess and the Frog, The Black Cauldron, Finding Dory, Zambezia and Rock-A-Doodle. *Lunick: I'm Lunick the bird guy, You won't remember anything porn! *Sonic: *Tails: *Knuckles: *Amy Rose: *Big: *Cream: *Blaze: *Espio: *Charmy: *Vector: *Shadow: *Rouge: *Jet: *Wave: *Storm: *Kion: *Bunga: *Beshte: *Ono: *Fuli: *Mtoto: *Kambuni: *Kwato: *Gumba: *Shauku: *Spark Mandrill: *Flame Mammoth: *Storm Eagle: *Sting Chameleon: *Armored Armadillo: *Launch Octopus: *Boomer Kuwanger: *Chill Penguin: *Wire Sponge: *Flame Stag: *Morph Moth: *Magna Centipede: *Crystal Snail: *Bubble Crab: *Wheel Gator: *Overdrive Ostrich: *William Smith: I agree with everyone. *Selkie: Now me and my friends will send you back to The Lakeside where you belong! * * *(Cut to: The Lakeside) *see Kate Smith sleeping at The Lakeside. She eventually regains conciseness as she is shocked) *Kate Smith: Huh? What happened? Where am I? * * * * * * Part 3 Finale: Iris, Giffany and Azura get rewarded *Geon: Iris, Giffany and Azura, thank you for eating Kate Smith, guess what? Today is reward day, first you three are ungrounded in which you three can do anything you three want. *Azura: Thanks boys. You're the best. *Geon: Next reward, lie down on the bed. *[Iris, Giffany and Azura lie down on the bed *Iris: OK, then what? *notices the blood of Kate Smith on Iris, Giffany and Azura's clothes *Woo: We'll take your clothes and footwear off. *(18 minutes later) *(We see Azura, Giffany, and Iris stripped down to their undergarments. Iris and Giffany's toes wiggled for air when their footwear got removed) *Giffany: Hey, you took our clothes off! What are you going to do about it? *Beetle Mania: We're going to clean your feet. But first, can you three show us soles of your feet to make sure your feet aren't sore or dirty? *(Iris, Giffany and Azura show their dirty feet and brittle toenails to Geon, Woo and Beetle Mania) *Geon: Whoa! Your feet look very sore and dirty with blood and dirt after clobbering Little Kate Ashby. Let us clean them. *(Geon, Woo and Beetle Mania get soapy brushes and water) *Iris: No! (x50) Please, our feet are too ticklish! *Geon: It's okay girls, it won't tickle too bad. It'll just tickle a bit. *(Geon, Woo and Beetle Mania scrub the blood and dirt off of Iris, Giffany and Azura's feet with soapy brushes and water) *Geon: Here come the tickle monsters! *Iris, Giffany and Azura: (Laugh in their game and TV show voices) *Woo: Wow, you three have cute laughing voices, and we can see your toes wiggling. *Azura: Thanks. *Beetle Mania: Before we carry on tickling you three, we will treat your nails. But first, we will shave your, armpits, belly and legs as your second half of your reward. *(Geon, Woo and Beetle Mania puts the shaving cream on the monsters' belly, arms, armpits and legs, Woo then gets the razor out and shaves the scales, fur and feathers off of the belly, arms, armpits and legs of the monsters) *Geon: Third reward, we will treat your nails. But first, I need to check your nails. *(Geon gets out a magnifying glass and looks at Iris, Giffany and Azura's toenails. The monster's toenails are dirty and broken) *Geon: Uh oh! Your nails are quite a mess and they look broken! Let's clean them up so they won't get too badly dirty! *(Geon, Woo and Beetle Mania get three cotton balls and a nail polish remover out) *Geon: First, I need to remove the orchid polish from your nails Iris. Woo, can you remove the peach polish from Giffany's nails and Beetle Mania, can you remove the slate polish from Azura's nails? *Woo: Yes Geon. *(Geon, Woo and Beetle Mania soak the cotton balls into the nail polish remover and Geon removes the chipped orchid polish off of Iris' fingernails and toenails, Woo removes the chipped peach polish off of Giffany's fingernails and toenails and Beetle Mania removes the chipped slate polish off of Azura's fingernails and toenails. They then throws the three cotton balls into the trash and put away the nail polish remover) *Beetle Mania: Next, we will disinfect your nails with these topical aloe Popsicles. The soap in these Popsicles will destroy the yellow nail fungi. *(Geon uses the topical aloe Popsicle to rub on Iris' fingernails and toenails to remove the nail fungi. Woo does the same to ? fingernails and toenails and Beetle Mania does the same to Azura's fingernails and toenails. Geon, Woo and Beetle ? then put the topical aloe Popsicles back into the ice bag and gets three nail brushes out) *Geon: Now to remove the excess dirt from the fungus with your nail brushes. *(Geon brushes off the dirt on Iris' nails. Woo does the same to ? nails and Beetle Mania does the same to Azura's nails. Geon, Woo and Beetle Mania then put the three nail brushes back into three boxes and get the three nail clippers out) * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *This is the first time the girls got their back and tummy massaged as well as their legs and feet. Category:2018 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012 Category:Longest Videos Category:Nail makeover videos Category:Tickling videos Category:Feet cleaning videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Episodes with Roll Light and her friends Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:Megaman X show Category:The Lion Guard show